Uяє ѕσ gαy
by Mademoiselle Ninna
Summary: Sakura sonrió. De una cosa estaba completamente segura; Sasuke no era ni por asomo gay. Pero cualquier excusa para tenerlo entre las piernas, justo como ahora, era buena.


_Disclaimer applied_

**Advertencias: **Universo alterno, Ooc, etc.

**Nota: **Éste one-shot va dedicado todas aquellas chicas que me han seguido y alentado con sus comentarios. Gracias, de verdad. Y lamento la espera en algunos fic's. Aunque me tarde en actualizar no significa que vaya a dejar de hacerlo. En fin, ¡Va por ustedes! :D

Disfruten de la siguiente historia.

_Recomendación musical: You found me - Kelly Clarkson / True love - Katy perry & Kesha _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único<strong>

**.**

**υяє ѕσ gαy**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

El primer día de clases no es nada sencillo. Mucho menos cuando eres nueva en la ciudad y no conoces absolutamente a nadie. Como Sakura, que acababa de llegar de un acogedor pueblo conocido como Arnaudville en Louisiana a la capital de Tokio, hasta el otro extremo del mundo.

Lo único que sabía sobre Japón era gracias a los _mangas_ y el _animé_ que tan famosos se habían vuelto en américa, a pesar de que la familia de su padre fuese nipona. Dominaba el japonés gracias a clases intensivas cada tarde con su abuela pero no podía hablarlo con fluidez. Así que se sentía como una pequeña hormiga en tierra de gigantes el primer día de escuela. Sin saber exactamente a donde dirigirse ni que hacer.

Entonces ahí estaba, uniformada con aquella molesta falda tableada que no le llegaba ni a mitad del muslo, perdida y con las piernas tiritando de los nervios. Las personas la miraban con curiosidad, supuso que por sus evidentes rasgos occidentales o tal vez porque parecía una gelatina andante, pero eso no era relevante, ¡estaba perdida!

Caminó cautelosa, tratando de descifrar el nombre de la calle mientras leía el papelito que le había dado su padre donde escribió la dirección de su instituto. Comprobó con desazón que efectivamente se había extraviado.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca y su preocupación aumentó al reparar que faltaban veinte minutos para la hora de entrada. Frustrada y a punto de llorar se sentó en la esquina de un establecimiento, con las rodillas cubriéndole el rostro. Que se le vieran las bragas no le importaba.

Se puso a pensar que Japón no era tan genial como imaginó. Su desayuno había sido un insípido tazón de arroz con consistencia grumosa, cuando estaba acostumbrada a tomar leche tibia, cereales y pan. Un cambio drástico según sus gustos. En el tren subterráneo no encontró ningún comic manga según le habían dicho ni vio a ninguna pareja de chicos, ¡ah! Porque a Sakura le encantaba el _yaoi_. Por supuesto, de donde venía sería sacrilegio si quiera mencionarlo sin embargo como al parecer en Japón estaba bien visto, se había entusiasmado creyendo que sería espectadora de alguna amorosa escena.

Pero se estaba yendo por las ramas, el punto es que no estaba nada contenta. Por el contrario. Un par de días le bastaron para extrañar su casa en Arnaudville.

Levantó la cabeza mientras buscaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta cuando lo vio. Un chico alto, de piel nívea y reluciente cabello negro pasó justo delante de ella. En otras circunstancias le habría parecido bastante atractivo, pero en ese momento lo que le llamó la atención fue que llevaba el mismo uniforme.

Entre traspiés se levantó y corrió en su dirección.

—¡Disculpa!— gritó en japonés, moviendo vigorosamente el brazo para llamar su atención —¡Tú, el chico de la mochila roja!

Él se giró a mirarla, con una expresión entre fastidio y curiosidad.

Cuando se detuvo a su lado de pronto no supo que decir. Tragó espeso y las le palabras salieron a cuentagotas.

—Yo… verás… mmm. Es mi primer día de clases y creo que vamos al mismo colegio. Entonces, si fueras tan amable de permitir que te acompañara —dijo lentamente en japonés, con acento extraño—, o simplemente señálame en qué dirección es, si te molesto.

El muchacho la observó, impertérrito, sin asentir o negar. Sakura se incomodó y comenzó a pellizcarse la palma de la mano cuando después de un minuto eterno el chico no daba señas de responder.

—¿Me entiendes?— volvió a decir, nerviosa.

El esbelto y silencioso joven reanudó su caminata, dejando a la joven de cabello rosa atrás, aturdida. Creyendo que había sido muy grosero de su parte y con el orgullo algo herido Sakura se dio la media vuelta, esperanzada que algún otro estudiante con mejor educación pasara y le diera una mano. Pero no había dado un paso cuando escuchó una profunda voz hablar en perfecto inglés.

—¿Vas a seguirme, o no?

—¿Yo? —Él rodó los ojos con cansancio—, Quiero decir, sí… pero ¿Cómo supiste que esa es mi lengua?— preguntó sorprendida cuando le dio alcance.

—Tu acento americano es algo difícil de dejar pasar— respondió el pelinegro sin observarla, de nuevo, en un inglés bastante bueno.

—Entiendo. Gracias, de cualquier manera —respondió con una sonrisa —, ¿Y cómo te llamas?

—Uchiha Sasuke.

—Debo llamarte Uchiha-san, ¿no?

—Siendo extranjera no espero que lo hagas, en realidad.

—¿Entonces, Sasuke?

—Si quieres.

—Bien Sasuke, yo soy Sakura —contestó con mayor confianza— Creo que significa cerezo en japonés, y aunque nací en américa lo obvio sería tener un nombre más común de allá pero mi papá es de Kioto así que él eligió el nombre, porque….

—Mira, que caminemos juntos al instituto no significa que tengamos que charlar— la cortó Sasuke, irritado por la espontánea verborrea.

—Vaya… entiendo— dijo Sakura, boquiabierta por la descortesía del Uchiha.

—Gracias.

Guió la vista al frente. Concluyendo rotundamente que, y después de todo, ese tal _Sasuke _era un grosero de primera. No volvió a dirigirle palabra hasta que logró divisar el edificio de su instituto. Quiso correr y no volver a ver en su vida la cara de limón chupado de Sasuke, pero creyó que sería grosero y puesto que ella sí que tenía educación, esperó a estar en la entrada.

—Quisiera decir que fue un placer pero…— se mordió el labio, tratando de contener las cuatro cosas bien merecidas que estaba a punto de decir —, como sea. Gracias por traerme.

—De qué— dijo él antes de caminar al interior del edificio.

Lo perdió de vista entre el tumulto de estudiantes, todos tan parecido unos a otros. Con suspiró de tranquilidad se dirigió a la dirección escolar, para que le asignasen un salón. El proceso fue rápido, pues sus padres se habían asegurado de registrarla la semana anterior. Con lo que, amablemente, la asistente del director la guió a su aula.

—Entra, no seas tímida— le dijo la mujer, dándole un empujoncito cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta.

¿Tímida? Lo último que era Sakura sería tímida, por supuesto. _Cohibida_, sería una palabra más adecuada.

Vacilante dio un paso adentro, y la cansada sonrisa de su profesor la recibió.

—Muchachos, presten atención— comenzó el hombre de aspecto cansado y cabello canoso, tomándola por los hombros —Hoy se integra una nueva alumna con nosotros.

—Buenos días— murmuró ella en japonés haciendo la mejor reverencia que pudo— soy Sakura Haruno.

—¿Quieres contarnos algo sobre ti?— preguntó el profesor tranquilamente.

Sakura miró los aburridos rostros de los adolescentes, intuyendo que les valdría un sorbete lo que dijera —, Preferiría que no.

—Bien, entonces toma asiento en… — buscó con la mirada alguna butaca vacía —, la última fila, ahí hay un lugar.

Obediente, caminó hacia el pupitre. Cuando le sonrió al chico con el que lo compartiría se percató en que era Sasuke, ¡para mala suerte! No, no bastaba con estar en la misma clase que él, además compartir banca. Clásico. Alguien allá arriba se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

Esperando que su avinagrado carácter hubiese calmado un poco, se sentó a su lado y lo observó de hito en hito.

—Hola, de nuevo.

—Hmn— murmuró él, que al parecer tampoco le había agradado la idea de volverla a encontrar.

—Que coincidencia, ¿no?

—Pues sí— dijo en un resoplido, sacando su libro de cálculo, evidentemente tratando de ignorarla.

Sakura hizo un mohín. Miró al otro lado, dispuesta a ignorarlo de igual manera. Sacó un cuaderno de su maletín rosa y comenzó a apuntar lo que había en la pizarra, a pesar de que entendía la mitad, cuando un proyectil de papel aterrizó en su cabeza. Sorprendida, lo tomó, mirando en todas direcciones. Era una nota.

"_No hagas caso a Sasuke, tiene el humor de un anciano_", se leía.

Con una sonrisa distraída, la caucásica buscó de dónde provenía el papel. Casi al otro extremo del salón, un rubio sonriente señalaba a Sasuke haciendo gestos serios y muecas en son de broma tratando de imitarlo. Sakura se cubrió la boca para no reír.

Arrancó un trozo de la última hoja en su cuaderno y escribió una respuesta.

"_Lo sé, parece que tiene algo atorado en el trasero_"

Cuando la nota llegó a su destinatario, el blondo no evitó soltar una carcajada. Aunque el profesor lo mandó callar, él se apresuró a devolver el mensaje.

"_Soy Naruto y ya sé, eres Sakura. Me caes bien, parece que eres la única que no está loca por Sasuke_" le escribió al reverso del papel.

La pelirrosa volvió sonreír, "_Con ese genio de los mil demonios, ni aunque fuera Brad Pitt_".

"_¿Quién es Brad Pitt?_".

"_Un actor famoso en américa_".

"_¿Y es guapo?_".

"_Guapísimo_".

"_¿Más que yo?_".

"_Sí, pero por muy poco_".

Sakura sonrió con satisfacción cuando Naruto le mandó una nota con una carita triste dibujada sobre lo escrito. Estaba a punto de responder cuando el timbre para el descanso resonó por todo el salón, ¡Vaya! El tiempo se había pasado volando. Guardó sus útiles en su bolso y corrió a donde el rubito, para charlar como era debido. Al tenerlo cerca notó sus ojos, tan azules como el océano por la mañana.

—Eres gracioso— dijo mientras le golpeaba con suavidad en el hombro.

—Tú también, Sakura— le respondió Naruto con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Oye, no conozco a nadie y quisiera seguir platicando contigo, ¿te gustaría tomar el almuerzo juntos?

—¿De verdad? —Sakura asintió—, pues sí, gracias.

Estaban por salir cuando el azabache se interpuso en la puerta, impidiéndoles el paso. Más concretamente a Naruto, pues al parecer aún ignoraba a la pelirrosa y no le dedicó ni una mirada.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, tonto? Tenemos práctica de baloncesto.

—¡Demonios, lo había olvidado!

—En tal caso, será mejor que lo pospongamos para mañana— intervino Sakura, con desánimo.

—Espera, puedes venir a vernos, si quieres, después vamos por unos Taiyaki, ¿O qué es lo que comen en américa? ¿'_Hat' dog_?

Sakura río por lo bajo —, Se dice _hot-dog_. Y gracias, pero tengo clase en veinte minutos.

—No te preocupes, es tu primer día, ni se darán cuenta.

No convencida del todo la pelirrosa aceptó. Sasuke puso cara de fastidio pero a Sakura en realidad no le importaba mucho, Naruto parecía ser un gran chico y si al desagradable Uchiha le molestaba que estuviera con ellos que se aguantara.

Cuando entraron al gimnasio Naruto le indicó que se sentara en las gradas con las demás chicas que usualmente iban a verlos entrenar. Él corrió hacia el centro de la pista mientras se despojaba de la camisa escolar y quedaba con una delgada camiseta blanca sin mangas. Sakura observó como algunas jóvenes se sonrojaron, murmurando algo sobre el rubio. Entonces él también era popular entre las mujeres, pensó, y nada extraño pues le pareció atractivo. Un poco infantil pero no le quitaba para nada lo varonil.

Se sentó unas gradillas más debajo de donde estaba el tumulto de adolescentes y se dispuso a ver la práctica.

Comprobó que el equipo de su nuevo instituto era bueno, y al parecer Sasuke era el capitán, bastante estricto por cierto. Él y Naruto eran defensa. Con esa estatura no les era difícil coger los balones al aire para anotar. Encantada miró la perfecta coordinación de todos los integrantes para hacer llegar el balón a la cesta. No es que fuese la primera vez que veía jugar el baloncesto. En su antigua escuela también se practicaba pero todos eran más bien… sosos. Apenas y podían rebotar la pelota un par de veces antes de que rodara en la dirección incorrecta.

—Son buenos, ¿no?— escuchó que decían a su lado.

Era una chica. Alta, delgada y rubia que le sonreía con familiaridad.

—Lo son— respondió Sakura.

—Aunque debiste verlos hace unos meses, no encestaban ni por milagro.

—No me lo creo.

—Pues sí —dijo decidida—, por cierto, soy Ino.

—Sakura.

—No te había visto antes por aquí, ¿Te acabas de enamorar de un jugador?

—¿Qué?, no, soy nueva. Me invitaron a venir a verlos practicar.

—¿Quién? Seguro fue Kiba o Suigetsu, que le encanta añadir chicas a su legión de fanáticas.

—Fue Naruto. Muy amable por su parte— murmuró la de ojos verdes.

—Lo sé. Siempre es amable pero algo tonto —antes de que Sakura pudiese reclamar a eso último la rubia añadió—, es mi hermano. Créeme cuando te digo que tengo varias razones para afirmarlo.

—Debí suponer, hermanos. Ambos rubios.

—Estúpida genética, ¿Qué te digo?

—Y por eso estás aquí, para cuidarlo.

—Amm, se podría decir —murmuró Ino con una sonrisilla culpable—, ¿Ves a ese chico de camiseta azul? Se llama Sasuke —Sakura decidió callar que ya lo conocía y su mala opinión sobre él—, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y me gusta desde que tenemos seis. Venir a ver a Naruto es sólo excusa.

—Vaya— murmuró la caucásica más sorprendida por el hecho de que personas tan diferentes como Sasuke y Naruto fuesen amigos que la confesión de Ino —Pues…buen gusto— atinó a decir.

—Lo sé, sólo que él ni caso— musitó, encogiendo las piernas para rodearlas con sus brazos —Me le declaré hace unos años pero me rechazó.

—Tal vez fue lo mejor. Igual no era para ti, o no eras para él.

—No me digas. Pareciese que nadie es para Sasuke. En el tiempo que lo conozco no ha salido con ninguna chica, a pesar de que la mitad del colegio está tras él, y lo digo sin exagerar.

—Naruto también parece ser popular entre las chicas.

—Lo es —admitió Ino—, Aunque no es que les haga mucho caso. Digo, no pasa de ellas con tanto cinismo como Sasuke pero tampoco le he conocido novia.

Sakura se quedó callada, meditando la información. Y entonces, la parte de su ser _fujoshi*_ comenzó a maquinar a mil por hora. Tal vez sería muy precipitado, ya que tenía unas pocas horas de conocerlos, pero todo encajaba a la perfección. Claro, ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

Sasuke y Naruto eran pareja. Y se escondían bajo el velo de una amistad.

Era sólo una suposición, pero, eso explicaba por qué Sasuke era tan mezquino. Se sentía opacado por una chica guapa y cuando esa chica se había acercado a su amor, seguro que fue la gota que había derramado el vaso. Sí, sí, no encontró otra manera para explicarlo.

Ino seguía hablando pero ella estaba demasiado perdida en sus maravillosos pensamientos como para prestar atención.

Echó una mirada rápida a donde los muchachos. Sasuke estaba sudando a cántaros, con las manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento. El rubio se acercó para tenderle una botella de agua. Sasuke le dio las gracias y Naruto le palmeó la espalda esperando a que se repusiera.

A ojos de cualquiera eso sería una muestra de amistad, pero, para Sakura, era claramente una señal de amor y preocupación por su pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**D**os meses habían pasado desde que Sakura llegó a integrarse a la agitada vida en Tokio. Tiempo en el que reafirmó la creencia de que Naruto y Sasuke eran enamorados. Demasiados factores jugaban a su favor para pensarlo así.

A veces, "sorprendía" a Naruto abrazando al pelinegro. Aunque realmente lo que hacía era frotar su cabeza con los nudillos para molestarlo. O cogidos de la mano, no obstante jugando a peleas con los dedos. Pero ella lo único que veía era contacto físico.

Y quedó completamente convencida cuando Ino le confesó que hacía cuatro años, cuando tenían doce, se habían dado un beso accidentalmente al estar jugando a sostener una carta con la boca. Sin embargo para Sakura ese beso de accidental no tuvo nada.

Entusiasmada con la idea de que sus dos recientes amigos ocultaran su amor resolvió en ayudarles a estar a solas el mayor tiempo posible para que su pasión se consumara sin restricciones. Todo esto lo hacía más por Naruto, pues Sasuke seguía siendo un hígado y en parte por capricho personal.

Por ello, cuando iban a comer los tres juntos, lo cual era habitual los últimos días, se excusaba para dejarlos a solas, procurando que el ambiente fuese tranquilo y relajado para la pareja.

Incluso una ocasión los invitó a su hogar con la excusa de ver una película increíble que acababa de adquirir. Dejó que las horas pasaran y los entretuvo con película tras película hasta que fue lo suficientemente tarde como para que no pudiesen ir a casa sin correr riesgos. Logró convencerlos para que pasaran la noche ahí y les prestó su habitación. Claro, al haber una sola cama individual tuvieron que dormir juntos mientras ella dormía con sus padres.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke, como de costumbre, tenía expresión enfadada. Aunque ésta vez se veía tétrico gracias a las azulosas ojeras bajo sus ojos, revelando que no había dormido en toda la noche. En cambio Naruto llevaba dos arañazos bien marcados en la mejilla. Sakura, gustosa, pudo darse una idea de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Aunque errónea, por supuesto, pues, creyendo que habían pasado una apasionada velada lo que sucedió realmente fue que Naruto, con el sueño tan pesado como el de un oso invernando, soltaba patadas y golpes entre sueños impidiendo que Sasuke pudieses dormir. Ya casi de mañana, harto de que su rubio amigo lo golpeara a diestra y siniestra, Sasuke le plantó dos buenos zarpazos para calmarlo, lo cual pareció funcionar.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**U**n año entero fue desde que Sakura conoció a Naruto y Sasuke. A esas alturas estaba más que segura sobre su secreto amor. Aunque ellos no se daban cuenta y, ya que ella parecía seguirles a todos lados, la acogieron como la tercera mosqueta, según bromeó en alguna ocasión el Uzumaki. Sasuke ya la trataba con naturalidad en incluso, aunque lo negara, le había cogido cariño. Los tres de pronto se volvieron inseparables, como familia. Pero de hermanos nada. Al contrario, Naruto había descubierto cierta atracción hacia ella. Y aunque todos lo apoyaban para que se declarase se le encogía el estómago sólo de pensar en que Sakura le diera una negativa y prefirió esperar.

Hasta que un día, se decidió.

Era una calurosa tarde de abril. Poco faltaba para que las vacaciones iniciaran y la temporada de baloncesto había llegado a su fin. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura salieron como habitualmente hacían para tomar un helado o simplemente tontear por ahí. En esta ocasión habían elegido el parque. Tumbados en el césped con un fresco zumo enlatado al lado, discutían sobre qué hacer el próximo fin de semana.

De la nada, Naruto se incorporó y mientras apretaba su lata de soda con una sudorosa mano se aclaró la garganta.

—Y Sakura, tú… ¿tú tienes novio…o algo por el estilo?— preguntó a bocajarro, tomándola por sorpresa.

Ella abrió los ojos un poco extrañada, pero le sonrió cariñosamente —, Pues no, ¿y tú?— preguntó mientras miraba significativamente a Sasuke.

—Tampoco.

—¿Seguro? Yo sé que sí.

—¡Para nada! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

Sakura se mordió el labio, entusiasmada —, Bueno, no quería decir nada pero ya no lo aguanto —dijo con expresión soñadora—, chicos, sé su secreto.

Naruto quedó mudo e hizo una mueca de confusión. Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada.

—Sasuke, creo que ya se enteró de lo de la cabra— le murmuró Naruto a la oreja.

—Cállate, idiota —masculló el aludido—, ¿A qué te refieres, Sakura?

La muchacha tomó las manos de sus amigos y los miró pausadamente con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Estoy al tanto de que son pareja. Ya saben… _novios_.

A Sasuke casi se le sale el jugo de tomate por la nariz de la impresión y Naruto transformó su gesto de desconcierto a uno de repugnancia. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos lo negara, Sakura prosiguió, mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda al Uchiha para que no se asfixiara con su bebida.

—Y está bien, no pienso nada raro. Por el contrario, los apoyo al cien por ciento.

—¿Pero de qué hablas, mujer? —Exclamó un alterado Sasuke—, ¿Cómo…cómo llegaste a esa estúpida conclusión?

—Oh, por dios, no es tan difícil de descubrir. Al menos para mí no lo fue —exclamó con autosuficiencia—, Son inseparables, comparten todo, además ninguno de los dos tiene novia. Y la manera en que se miran, ¡Cielos, es tan tierno!

Sasuke estuvo a punto de reír a carcajada abierta. Se pasó una mano por el rostro para calmarse y continuó.

—Sí, admito que somos muy unidos, pero no significa que lo… _ame_. No de ese modo—masculló, con un levísimo tic en la ceja—, Naruto es una especie de mascota que estimo.

—¡Oye!

—Compartimos todo porque después de diez años de conocerlo he aprendido que no importa que lo amenace de muerte, él seguirá tomando mis cosas sin permiso. Y sobre tener novia, yo tengo mis razones; en cuanto a Naruto… no sé, igual y él si es gay.

—¡Cierra el pico, Sasuke, sabes que no lo soy!— chilló el rubio, sonrojado.

—Vamos, muchachos, no lo nieguen. Tengo demasiadas evidencias que lo confirman. Si temen a que los descubran, no se preocupen, yo nunca diría nada.

—Todo lo contrario —se defendió Naruto—, De hecho yo estaba por… por… por pedirte que salieras conmigo —confesó con timidez.

—Yaaa entiendo —respondió Sakura sonriendo, mientras les cerraba el ojo—, es decir, como tapadera, ¡Claro! Todo por ayudarlos.

—Sakura, no sé qué fumaste antes de decir tanta tontería junta pero….

Las palabras del pelinegro quedaron truncadas cuando el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar. Después de un intercambio de incómodas miradas, Naruto y Sasuke esperaron a que terminara la llamada para seguir abogando por su heterosexualidad. Pero apenas cerró el teléfono, presurosa su maniática amiga de ojos verdes se levantó.

—Lo siento, mi mamá necesita ayuda en la farmacia. Los dejo. Seguimos con esto mañana.

Apenas se marchó Naruto soltó un bufido de incredulidad, mientras se tumbaba de lleno en el verdoso pasto con las manos cubriéndole la cabeza.

—Sabía que Sakura tenía una amplia imaginación pero esto es el colmo— murmuró el Uchiha aparentemente tranquilo.

—Joder, y que lo digas. No sé cómo haremos para convencerla que no tenemos nada que ver.

—Tsk, si lo llega a decir en el instituto comenzarán los rumores.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**S**asuke no estaba errado cuando dijo que los rumores comenzarían. Al parecer, Sakura le había dicho a Ino su brillante deducción. Sasuke supuso que la convenció, pues ahora no lo miraba con coqueta picardía sino más bien decepcionada y con una sonrisa de derrota. Por un lado había sido bueno; no estaba cómodo siendo acosado por la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero prefería cien mil veces eso a que alguien dudara de su hombría.

¡Joder! Por supuesto que le gustaban las mujeres. Si no fuese así, no le vería el trasero a Sakura en la biblioteca cuando se estiraba para coger algún libro de los estantes más altos, ni le cosquillearían las manos por masajear sus cremosos muslos, sólo para comprobar si eran tan suaves como aparentaban. Tampoco se empalmaría en clases de gimnasia al verla en ese ajustado leotar-… es decir, no haría muchas cosas si fuese gay.

El asunto es que si quería terminar con el malentendido antes de que se volviese un verdadero problema debía ir hasta el meollo del asunto. Es decir, Haruno Sakura.

Con lo que, un día, durante la clase de química en la cual el profesor los mandó al almacén por un televisor y una videocasetera, aprovechó para aclarar la situación. Cuando estuvieron completamente a solas en el depósito, cerró sigilosamente la puerta sin que ella se diera cuenta y puso una silla sobre el pomo para impedir el paso.

—Tenemos que hablar— le dijo pasados unos minutos, mientras Sakura buscaba la videocasetera entre un montón de cajas etiquetadas y amontonadas en un rincón —Sobre aquello de que soy pareja de Naruto.

—¿Puede ser en otro momento, Sasuke? No encuentro el dichoso aparato y todavía tenemos que ir por el televisor al aula de medios.

—Es importante.

—Y esto también. Si nos tardamos demasiado el profesor nos regañará.

—Escucha —exclamó Sasuke—, Quiero aclarar este terrible malentendido.

—¿Malentendido? Ya te dije que no tienes por qué convencerme de nada, sé lo que pasa y no voy a decir nada a nadie— respondió sin girarse a verlo.

—Entonces Ino no es nadie.

—Bueno. Ino es diferente, creí que tenía derecho a saber la orientación sexual de su hermano. Además, claro, que dejara de hacerse ilusiones contigo y comenzara a buscar chicos con los que si pudiera tener algo.

—Me parecería bien si en realidad pasara algo pero no-hay-nada-entre-Naruto-y-yo.

—Si lo que te avergüenza es estar enamorado de un hom-.

Sakura se vio apresada contra el muro cuando los labios de Sasuke cubrieron los suyos, callándola. Sorprendida, movió la boca en un intento por hablar pero lo único que consiguió fue darle pase libre a la húmeda lengua de su compañero. La sorpresa dio paso poco a poco al placer y sin meditarlo se dejó llevar por los labios de Sasuke, tan exquisitos como el almíbar. Le pasó las manos tras la nuca, aferrándose con ímpetu a su terso cabello. Sasuke apretó sus muslos y se pegó contra su delicado cuerpo, trémulo de la excitación. Obligó a que pasara las piernas alrededor de su cintura y la empotró contra la pared, sin despegarse de sus labios ni para tomar aire.

Sasuke no estuvo consciente de lo mucho que deseó tener a Sakura de esa manera hasta ese instante. Se sorprendió de sí mismo, pues siendo una persona que no toleraba el contacto físico esta vez hacía todo lo posible para que sus cuerpos encajaran uno en otro. Se recargó contra el muro con un brazo, dejando que la entrepierna de Sakura descansara sobre su rodilla mientras que con la otra mano se aventuraba, extasiado, bajo la falda escolar. Ella gimió bastante poco femenina, intentando juntar las piernas para evitar que Sasuke fuese más allá, lo cual lo devolvió a la realidad.

Se apartó lentamente, cuidando de tomarla por la cintura para que no cayese de lleno al polvoso suelo. Caminó unos pasos lejos de ella y puso las manos en jarra mientras trataba de regular su acelerado corazón.

—Y no soy gay— obvió antes de aclarase la garganta pasados unos minutos.

El chico salió del almacén con pasos largos y apurados, tratando de no mirar atrás. Mientras, Sakura se quedó quieta a mitad del lugar, esperando una explicación. Y muy en el fondo una repetición.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**L**os días pasaban. Tan rápido, que aquel incidente en el almacén se volvía más y más lejano, sin embargo, no por ello menos significativo.

Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en ello y cada noche despertaba con la piel erizada, recordando la excitante sensación al tocarla Sasuke de esa forma tan íntima. Con su aliento de menta acariciándole las mejillas.

Tan envuelta estaba en la novela que montó en su mente que se olvidó por completo de sí misma. De sus deseos. E incluso olvidó también lo atractivo que era Sasuke. Una razón por la que no se cohibía como las demás chicas en su presencia. Pero ahora él mismo se había encargado de recordárselo. Y ella, por dios, no lo quería olvidar.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**E**ra temprano, apenas y habían salido del instituto. Sakura se encargó de que fuese su turno de limpiar el salón junto con Sasuke. Esperó paciente a terminar de acomodar los pupitres y mientras él limpiaba las ventanas con un paño ella simuló barrer, dudando entre decir algo o no.

Por un lado, tal vez Sasuke sólo la había besado para demostrarle que no le gustaban los hombres, y que podía besar a cualquier chica con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Tal vez para él no se había significado tanto como para ella, es decir, no lo mencionó en ningún momento ni dio indicios de querer aclarar cualquier cosa. Se comportaba igual de sarcástico y esquivo que siempre.

Haciendo de tripas corazón y dándole la razón al instinto fue su turno de cerrar la puerta con discreción. El _clac_ del cerrojo llamó la atención del chico, que volteó intrigado hacia la salida. Sakura estaba recargada contra la puerta y lo miraba con nervios y otra cosa que no supo distinguir.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es que no me quedó bien claro la otra vez —dijo Sakura con voz juguetona.

—¿De qué hablas?

—En el almacén. No me convenciste, aún tengo mis dudas.

Sasuke entendió a la perfección, sonriendo de medio lado. En cuatro largos pasos estuvo junto a ella. La tomó por la nuca, inclinándola, y besó su cuello con tortuosa lentitud.

—Hoy, aunque no quieras, te convenceré del todo—susurró contra su clavícula.

Sakura sonrió. De una cosa estaba completamente segura; Sasuke no era ni por asomo gay. Pero cualquier excusa para tenerlo entre las piernas, justo como ahora, era buena.

* * *

><p>¡Tarara~!<p>

Temática sencillita, lo sé, con un ambiente estudiantil demás visto. De hecho todo se me ocurrió viendo ésta imagen que es igual de sencilla como cautivadora. Junten los espacios.

http : / / stray-ink92 . deviantart . com / gallery / ? offset = 72 # / d38p1nt

De cualquier modo ojala les haya gustado.

***Fujoshi: **es un término japonés peyorativo para las mujeres que son fans de anime, manga y novelas que tratan sobre las relaciones amorosas entre los hombres, a menudo con la implicación de Yaoi y significa _chica podrida_.

Les prometería una noche con Sasuke o Itachi pero bajé la guardia, se escaparon y ahora sólo tengo su ropa interior para vender por internet, ¡algo es algo! :D


End file.
